Quickly
by Genis Aurion
Summary: [Slash]. Things in life happen too quickly. Rated M for a reason... I think.


**Quickly**_  
Zakuyoe_

Two hands entwined as a clock signals an hour before midnight. With reluctance their bond is broken to allow one boy to confirm the time, and with much eagerness they join hands once more. "Parents aren't home," the said boy says with a broad smirk on his face, turning to his companion. "Wanna head to my place?"

The nod he receives is more than eager, and smiling manically the boy leads his friend into a run, hands still conjoined. The darkness of the night veils them from the rest of the world, the world that—in their eyes—only they exist in. Paces quicken as a car drives past them, and the two of them both know it won't be long before they'll acquaint themselves with Stan Marsh's empty abode.

And indeed, as soon as Stan finishes fumbling with his keys to open the door he wished were never locked, he forces his companion upon the said door. Neither of the two seems to notice how their emotions shroud any decision-making abilities they might've had, and, lost in the heat of the moment, neither seemed to care that neither was over eighteen years old, nor that they were both boys—though they had gotten over that portion long ago, when Stan had confessed his feelings to his Jewish friend Kyle.

Since then Kyle Broflovski had familiarized himself well with Stan's front door, as the week's passing never ceased to keep Stan's hands off him. Such is the case that winter evening, and even as Kyle finds Stan's tongue teasing him, presumably in an attempt to keep the Jewish boy occupied, he can still feel fleeting fingers find their way under his heavy jacket and the hem of his sweater, making slight yet deliberate strokes against his soft skin. Granted that Stan's assaults at his front door always seem to include a make out session and some sort of attempt to get in the boy's pants, but the occasion had never been willing to let the two go the whole way… until now.

"Door's kinda cold," Kyle tries telling Stan with pursed lips, but the boy chooses to ignore him and continue his ministrations. Their breathing is hitched, bodies tensed, minds delirious. The air feels warm around them, despite the cold winter outside, and as the heat of the moment proves to be too much for both boys Stan breaks the kiss to hastily untie the other boy's scarf. He's careful not to accidentally strangle the boy in his hastiness, especially since his eagerness beckons him to simply rip the obstruction off, but somehow he manages to remove it safely. He takes the time to remove his own scarf and toque before Kyle grasps Stan's jacket, pulling him closer into a fervent kiss once more.

Stan's mouth slowly finds its way across Kyle's left cheek, leaving small pecks and kisses in its wake, leaving Kyle helpless to waves of sensations. But, as always with the raven-haired boy, such alone would not suffice. "You want more?" Stan asks in a husky voice, but as Stan breathes his peppermint (yet still very warm) breath against a reddened and winter-cooled earlobe Kyle barely even manages a response. Still, Stan smirks at his handiwork, and as he returns to attack Kyle's lips once more he removes his hands from Kyle's warmth to begin unbuttoning the next obstruction.

It would perhaps be the only reason both hated the winter. Granted the snow was the only good reason to live in such a deserted mountain town of South Park, but the cold weather made it necessary to wear so much clothing, many articles too many for hormone-driven teenagers as the two boys. Although, Stan has to admit, it does give his parents a good reason to leave the house, as once a year some ceremony takes place in the next town over when a certain amount of snow falls… the details unknown to the boy, of course—all that matters is that the house is theirs.

Kyle tries pushing the boy off him, and though he proves unsuccessful Stan still frowns at the attempt. "Door's cold," Kyle repeats, frowning in the way he knew best—also being the way he knew would convince Stan the best. "Can we move somewhere else? Like… you know… the couch?" Stan laughs before nodding, but before Kyle can remove himself from the door Stan bends down and with one fluid motion grasps a hold of the boy's legs.

Some sort of yelp comes from Kyle's mouth, but it soon turns to laughter as Stan begins to carry Kyle's form further into his house. It's then that Kyle figures that those years of playing football had proved useful for his captor, especially with the last semester's recent football season, how Stan had sacrificed valuable time with the Jewish boy just to remain on the team. Back then he had been slightly frustrated at Stan's poor decision making, but now, as Stan carries him with the utmost smirk on his face, Kyle supposes he's somewhat thankful.

Kyle frowns as Stan ascends the stairs, but Stan only grins at the boy he's holding. "Figured the bed would be better for your back," Stan says in a low voice, and as he pushes open the door to his room he hastily places—almost throws—Kyle onto his bed. The boy lands with a small cry but is soon hushed by Stan's attacking lips, and soon the two boys resume the activities they had so reluctantly halted only seconds before. "You and your back will be thanking me later," Stan adds hotly into Kyle's ear before biting the lobe.

Kyle moans, but more because of the thigh that's being pressed in between his own. The act alone causes Kyle to lean his head backward while sparking tension through his lower regions, but it only gives Stan the opportunity to attack his neck. Given that his jacket and sweater are still in the way, Stan realizes that if he pulls the collar of Kyle's inside jacket just slightly he can still suck on the piece of flesh that he knows gets at Kyle every time—trial and error in the past, while at his front door, had revealed this.

But soon Stan grows tired of consistently dealing with the obstacles of clothing, and with an irritated grunt he pulls away. Kyle gasps and thrusts forward, wanting the pressure of Stan's thigh back where it had been, but a fiery lust in Stan's eyes causes him to lean back and allow the raven-haired boy to do what he wants to do—namely, to get into Kyle's pants.

Kyle's jacket comes off within seconds and with a slight aloofness and with Kyle's willingness Stan manages to remove Kyle of all his upper clothing. He pauses to stare, though not realizing he's staring until Kyle tells him so with a growl in his throat, and before the atmosphere around them dies down he assaults the body in front of him once more. First a kiss, as always, and then he moves downward; he places a trail of kisses starting from his chin and down his neck, paying particular attention to that spot on his neck once more, and as Kyle's body begins to tremble Stan continues downward.

To Kyle it becomes excruciatingly painful to merely watch, and even though he enjoys how Stan begins to lap his tongue against the center of his chest he can't help but to wonder if it's any fun for Stan at all. Still, his mind quickly removes himself of this thought as Stan deviates slightly right, nibbling on the bud he finds there. His eyes flash at Kyle's moans, and he reaches his arm up to capture the other nipple, and as he sucks on one he twists the other. Somewhere below him he can feel Kyle's eagerness, how it juts painfully into his stomach, and though he enjoys what he's currently doing he decides to pay Kyle a favor.

Kyle realizes it's only close now when Stan dips his tongue into his navel, and as he feels Stan's hand unbuckling his belt he finds himself becoming both anxious and nervous. Not that he has any protests against what he's doing, nor that he has any doubts in Stan's intentions, but it just feels new and awkward for someone to be this close to the boy, and, even if Stan is the only person he'd ever want to be this close to, Kyle wants to be sure it's exactly the right thing to do.

With a nudge from Stan to his side Kyle lifts himself, and with a fluid motion Stan removes both his pants and his boxers. Green and orange plaid, Stan notes with a smirk, and with a wide grin he shoves it into his pocket. Kyle doesn't even have time to protest before Stan dives once more at his skin. His mind is already set with anticipation, but it only kills him when he realizes Stan's not about to gives the boy what he wants that easily. On the contrary, Stan makes sure to avoid that very thing Kyle's dying for him to reach, kissing trails down one thigh, tracing the same path, and then down the other. By the time he returns Kyle thrusts his hips forward, the lower half of his body clearly not connecting with Kyle's normally sane self, but Stan merely places a kiss at the base of Kyle's eagerness before lapping his way back up.

Stan tries to steal another kiss from the Jewish boy, but he pulls away. "You bastard," Kyle whispers harshly before pushing Stan off him. For a second Stan's eyes grow with fear, a fear that he may've caused the whole moment to fall before their eyes, but instead he's surprised with dominance foreign to him. He smiles innocently at the seemingly enraged boy, but as he tries to pull the boy into another kiss Kyle pulls Stan's arms off him and throws them down onto the bed. Stan's amused laugh only tells Kyle he's not quite accomplishing his goal, even as he pins the boy's arms down onto the bed with his knees.

And then, he realizes that Stan only laughs because Kyle is naked, and pinning the boy the way he's doing so now only gives the raven-haired boy an interesting sight to ogle at. But that's not quite yet what he wants to achieve, and since he can't accomplish his goal without letting go of Stan's arms he does so—but a quick glare and Stan doesn't move. "Fucking tease," Kyle seethes before turning to Stan's coat. Within seconds it comes off, revealing a blue plaid sweater with buttons. Kyle smirks before bending down to unbutton it slowly, and with each button he removes he nibbles at the newly revealed skin.

It's not that Stan's entirely surprised at Kyle's sudden dominance, as he had been quite aware what Kyle's hormones were doing to him whenever he let Stan lead, it's that Stan hadn't expected it to come with such anger… though he _had_ been the one to tease Kyle so painfully…. Yet in a way dealing with a more dominant Kyle turned him on even more than seeing him naked already did, and as he lifted himself to allow Kyle to easily remove the unbuttoned sweater he hoped Kyle would be ready for what he had planned.

But Kyle would have to wait for that unknown moment, though, and Stan bites his lip as his lower half is stripped of his jeans, his boyhood stretching a more willing material. A quick glance downward creates a growl somewhere in the back of Stan's throat, but the devious smirk Kyle wears reveals payback, and as the Jewish boy merely crawls up to Stan's level once more Stan scowls something nasty.

"See how it feels?" the redhead whispers before shifting his leg where Stan would enjoy it most. Stan lets a sigh of relief, immediately bucking his hips to the newly added pressure, and immediately the fervor returns.

"Forgive me?" asks Stan, pushing the boy off him so he's on top once more.

"I guess."

"Good," Stan husks, attacking his neck once more. But before Kyle can interrogate his boyfriend further Stan resumes his previous actions. Granted it starts the same way—though still never failing to stir up the sensations he wants out of his Jewish friend—but once he gets past the navel he heads straight for his desired target.

A mere kiss on his head sends Kyle wild, and as his body begins trembling with the anticipation Stan extends an arm and spreads it across Kyle's stomach. Kyle whimpers, merely watching as Stan draws his hot breath over the sensitive areas of his lower region, but his futile attempts to make the future come sooner prove useless by the pressuring arm. Stan smirks, his arm proving useful in preventing Kyle's bucking, and with a quick upward glance at Kyle's tortured face he dives in.

The arm, Stan realizes, proves itself useless thereafter, as even it can't stop Kyle's natural body movements from occurring. Stan's slightly surprised at Kyle, not realizing how strong the boy can be when he badly wants something, and he decides it's probably not wise in preventing him from getting it. Removing himself slowly, he gently removes himself from Kyle, making sure to ever-so-slowly grazes his teeth along his upper side, and his tongue trailing underneath.

Kyle's left in moans again as Stan plunges once more, going down deeper until Kyle's head hits the back of his throat. Neither boy seems to care how silly the two boys sound, nor even how awkward it'd look if someone were to enter their room; Kyle's focus remains on Stan's head, and Stan, a different head.

Kyle's bucking encourages Stan to continue on and soon Stan establishes a promising pace for the two to move at. Sweaty palms, sweaty foreheads—almost no one and nothing is spared from the sweat and the heat their movements cause, and though normally Stan is quick to wash away filthiness (especially from football practices) he would always be able to smell Kyle's scent.

But it's much too soon when the moment all comes crashing down upon them, when Kyle thrusts his hips one final time at Stan's face, when Stan's mouth becomes filled with something more than mere saliva, and when, more importantly, the two hear the front door being unlocked. "Shit," Stan curses, shaking his head. "Shelley was supposed to come back tomorrow…." Kyle stares at his boyfriend with dismay, but nevertheless he bends down and pulls Stan back into the bed he's sitting on, and with a playful kiss on his nose he smiles.

"Don't worry, dude," he whispers softly. "There'll be other times."

"Damn hope so," Stan says before pulling Kyle under the covers. "Get some sleep, though. I'll be sure to make it up with you somehow."

"Don't worry about it," Kyle replies, but Stan only kisses the back of his neck before placing an arm around him, snuggling close before falling asleep.

But Kyle doesn't sleep; instead he allows his more critical side to kick in. In his mind he can't help but to admire how fast time flies, how their relationship had gotten to such a point where they might finally be happy. Coming from the time where the two were so nervous in the beginning days of their relationship, up to where they dealt with Cartman's discriminations, up to their first kiss (in the janitor's closet, though it had been Stan's idea), and up to now, Kyle wonders when time will finally allow him to truly profess and prove to Stan how much he actually loves him.

Until then Kyle will always marvel at the wonders of time's passing, but for now he closes his eyes and chooses not to bother himself with it. Time passes much too quickly to think about such technical things, anyway.

_**-Fin-**_

_I really hope you guys don't think any less of me for writing this. I just thought it was about time I wrote some Style semi-smut for those that wanted it…._

_- Zak_


End file.
